


alone in the dark

by Marksfabulousbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: originally... thus was innocent. and then I accidentally wrote the rest.





	alone in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> originally... thus was innocent. and then I accidentally wrote the rest.

Jeremiah was hard on Bruce. Shoving him to the floor in a dance of lust. Bruce could careless for it all, forcing the heavier weight to the floor, pinning him there. Jeremiah was breathing heavily, a smile and stoic eyes. Bruce's hand wrapped around the other's neck, feeling the erratic pulse, before slamming their lips together. Jeremiah grasped at Bruce's shirt, feeling his breath torn away from his lungs in a dizzying pleasure.  
  
Jeremiah flipped them, pressing the hand harder against his throat, a constrained sound coming from him as he sat on his enemy's lap. Bruce arched his back, as Jeremiah tugged at his dress pants using his free hand. Bruce momentarily stopped choking the man to help him out of his purple slacks. Jeremiah stepped out of the constricting clothes, undoing Bruce's jeans.  
  
Jeremiah tugs Bruce's hand back to his throat as he drops onto his cock. He's slow, getting up and down, feeling it slide through him, as he looses his breath. That is until Bruce clenches around his throat, constricting his air way further and twist their position once again. He fucks brutal into the older man. Jeremiah, gasping as he tries to breathe. Bruce knows what he's doing, sitting back from his position, still thrusting into him. Jeremiah moans heavily and hard as the breath he lost comes back, more pleasure shooting through him.  
  
Bruce presses his palm against the base of Jeremiah's throat, causing him to buck, and comes without touching, Bruce smirks cockily before coming himself. He pulls out, removing his hands from Jeremiah's slack body.  
  
Jeremiah looks sated. "Thanks" He whispers on hoarse voice. They weren't on good terms, but they needed it in their own sick way.


End file.
